the_loud_house_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronnie Anne Santiago
|likes = |dislikes = People insulting her Cheesy romance Being misjudged Mushy stuff Being hugged in public Being kissed in public Selfies |goal = To be either a professional skateboarder or a chef |powers = Cooking Strength Fitness Skateboarding |weapons = Her fists |signature = |first = "Heavy Meddle" (mentioned) "Save the Date" (physical appearance) |voice = Breanna Yde (seasons 1-3) Isabella Alvarez (season 4 onward)|home = Havana, Cuba (Formerly), Royal Woods, Michigan (Formerly), Great Lakes City}} Ronalda "Ronnie" Anne Santiago is a supporting character from The Loud House. She is Lincoln's other best friend and former classmate, who also happens to be the younger sister of Lori's boyfriend, Bobby. Biography Ronnie Anne is Lincoln's best female friend and former classmate, who frequently bullied and humiliated him in front of his peers. She's also the toughest girl in the school, and also the younger sister of Bobby Santiago, Lori's boyfriend. Personality When Ronnie was first mentioned, she was said to be somewhat cruel with her pranks, which caused Lincoln ridicule. Lincoln's sisters deduced correctly that she had a crush on him, but was too shy and prideful to properly show them, so she used pranks to gain his attention. Since then, she seems to have calmed down on the pranks and mean behavior towards him, though is still shown to show tough love to Lincoln, putting a sloppy joe in his pants, slapping him for kissing her at Jean Juan's French Mex Buffet (though that was a fake), and Lincoln mentions in "April Fool's Rules" that she could pulverize him when she gets mad. Ronnie Anne is a very surly, tough, and hardcore tomboy, as she seems to dislike girly things (at one point calling the Sadie Hawkins' dance "lame"), and enjoys more boyish hobbies, such as skateboarding, pranks, and video games. Her goal implies she enjoys cooking too. She is shown to dislike cheesy romance, and kissing, evident upon barfing at the nicknames Bobby and Lori give each other along with their kissing. Despite having a bad reputation of the toughest and meanest girl in school, Ronnie is also sensitive, insecure and fragile, because her feelings easily get hurt when people say mean things about her, doesn't like being misjudged, and she has been shown to act friendly and nice to Lincoln during their "date". She can also be compassionate and forgiving, as she forgave Lincoln twice for insulting her, and for trying to ditch her when she was trying to look for him to ask him to the arcade (though he thought she was trying to ask him to the Sadie Hawkins' dance). She also proves she can be grateful and kind, as she pranks Luan in return for Lincoln protecting her from Luan's pranks. Despite her occasionally-off-putting personality and their somewhat rocky relationship, she still deeply cares for her best friend, Lincoln. Even though, Ronnie can sometimes come off as unkind and somewhat cruel. Ronnie Anne used to bully Lincoln, constantly tormenting the latter, but she's grown a huge soft spot for him and they became best friends ever since the episode "Save the Date". As seen in "Shell Shock", Ronnie Anne appears to be less chaotic then she is credited, as she is shown doing gratuitous tasks for her family and taking great care of an egg. Appearance Ronnie Anne is a Latin-American 11-year-old girl with dark skin, black hair worn in a ponytail, freckles on her cheeks, and two buck teeth that stick out of her mouth. She wears a purple hooded sweatshirt, jean shorts, a white tank top, and purple shoes with pink socks worn high. Her nightwear consists of a light purple shirt, and dark purple pants. Now, her clothes are darker. In Season 1, her jean shorts were initially blue. In Season 2 onward, her jean shorts are now black with her skin and sweatshirt becoming darker. In Season 3 onward, she now spots bags under her eyes, likely from the stress of dealing with a big family like Lincoln. Later in "City Slickers", she replaces her purple hooded sweatshirt with a yellow hoodie that has the letters R and W (initials for Royal Woods) in blue. In her prototype design, her skin was light, her hair was red, her sweatshirt was yellow, she wore black sandals, and she didn't wear any socks. Fanfiction Characters * Veronica Santiago (The Luxurious Loud House) Birthdates * December 2, 2002 (BluJayPJ) * November 24, 2004 (KittyFan2004) * July 16, 2007 (The Loud House Wiki) * October 05, 2008 (MinecrafterDE15Fandom) Gallery Ronnie Anne in her new sweatshirt.png Ronnie Anne in season 2.png Tumblr o7jhp3S8XR1sndv3bo2 1280.png Lincoln and Ronnie Under the Mistletoe.jpg Lincoln and Ronnie About to Kiss.jpg Bobby, Ronnie Anne, Lincoln, Clyde, Liam, Zach, and Rusty as Rabbits.png Bobby Ronnie Anne Clyde Liam Zach Rusty Lincoln (rearranged and colored).png Bobby and Ronnie Anne.png Lincoln Loud and Ronnie Anne singing a Duet.png Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Non-Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:The Loud House Category:Cubans